Game of Fandoms
by prince-greyjoy
Summary: In which our favorite ASOIAF characters mess up things in our other favorite fandoms!
1. Meanwhile

**AN** : Hello.

I needed to get back into my hobby of writing, so I decided to do this. I don't really remember if anyone's done this before, but if they have... hopefully not in the ASOIAF fandom. Haha.

Anyway, thanks for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any ideas for a fandom or something to place these characters in, don't be afraid to suggest it.

Enjoy and have a great day! :D

* * *

 _ **Fandom/etc** : Meanwhile/Meanwhile 2/Meanwhile 3 - TomSka_

 _ **Characters** : let's just say a lot_

* * *

Sansa looked up from her needlework. She turned to her sister, a question on her tongue.

"Arya, do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes?"

Arya looked off in the distance, her eyebrows furrowed in thought and her lips pursed. She turned back to Sansa and shook her head. "No."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile In a Parallel Universe** : Where cloning is legal..._

Petyr sat in a chair with a book in hand. An oil lamp burned next to him on top of a small, elegant side table.

Out of nowhere, a clone of Petyr stood up from behind the table with a wine glass in hand.

"Want to practice kissing?" the clone asked.

Petyr closed his book. "Yep."

* * *

 _Where books are hot..._

"Ow," Catelyn murmured, moving her fingers along every edge of the book whenever it began to burn. "Ow, ow, ow..."

* * *

 _Where watches don't exist..._

"Hey, what's the time?" Hound asked, looking up at the noonday sky.

"Time you got a watch!" Joffrey exclaimed.

He looked over at the prince with a confused expression. "The hell's a watch?"

Joffrey looked out over the horizon with a blank face. His eyes widened. "I don't know."

* * *

 _Where thinking about breasts make your head heavy..._

Everything was calm in the dining hall. Suddenly, Margaery's head fell down onto the table with a hard smack.

* * *

 _Where dinosaurs are still alive (but are also invisible)..._

The room was quiet and calm, except for the scratching of a quill. Suddenly, Rhaegar's head shot up and he looked around.

"Is there a dinosaur in here?"

Connington looked around, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't know but that's entirely possible."

* * *

 _Where Valyrian steel creates wormholes..._

"Look, I polished my sword!" Ned exclaimed to his wife as he held up Ice. Suddenly, a giant ball of blinding blue light appeared, engulfing Ned and disappearing with him.

* * *

 _Where everything is narrated..._

Jaime, Robert, and Cersei were all standing quietly against a wall. The Narrator cleared his throat, and began to talk.

" _Jaime was thinking about his sister's breasts_ ," he announced.

"WHAT?!" Robert bellowed.

"Um, no, no, no I wasn't!" Jaime exclaimed.

* * *

 _Where nobody is named Jon..._

Robb looked up from his book. "Do you know anybody named Jon?"

"No," Bran replied.

"Me neither." He looked around at his bastard brother, tilting his head slightly with a questioning look.

"That is weird," Bran said, looking up at his brother as well.

* * *

 _Where books are hot..._

No one was sure how Catelyn managed to give tongue to a book, but somehow, she managed.

* * *

 _Where direwolves can talk..._

"Hey! Hey! I'm peeing all over your stuff!" Lady barked (er, yelled). "Hey! Heeey!"

* * *

 _Where no one has heard of bugs..._

Melisandre and Stannis stared in amazement at the tiny thing with giant wings fluttering around the room.

"That is a small bird," Stannis said aloud as his eyes followed the animal's movements.

Behind them, a door was kicked down. They whirled around in fright as a sword was raised high above their heads.

* * *

 _Where there is no light..._

Daenerys looked around the pitch-black room. "Did you just see that?"

"Nope," Drogo replied, still moving around in the dark to somehow find the doorway.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, me neither."

Unseen by any of them, the light glimmer of blue shown in the darkness.

* * *

 _Where every word is offensive (except swear words)..._

"* **** ***," Tyrion said, "*** fucking bitch * **** ***."

Behind him, a giant ball of blinding blue light began to shine.

* * *

 _Where they know..._

"Seven hells!" Jon exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ygritte asked, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She was jolted awake as he threw a scroll down onto her lap.

"I've been researching the possibility of parallel universes," Jon explained. He looked around with crazy eyes, as if trying to make sure no one could overhear their conversation. He had dark lids and shaking hands - how long had he been awake?

She picked up the scroll and unrolled it. "What?"

On the parchement were scribblings, paragraphs, and drawings all detailing the existance of parallel universes. She glanced up at him, confusion etched on her features.

"They're real!" Jon exclaimed. "I've been monitoring quantum flunctuations and this realm appears to have a massive spike in multiverse activity."

Ygritte blinked at him once. "What are you saying? What does this mean? Aren't we in a time period where we don't know what a quantum is?"

He ignored her, looking around. "It means someone is traveling between parallel universes."

"Who?"

Suddenly, a giant ball of blue light appeared in front of them. Ygritte gasped dramatically, and Jon furrowed his brow.

"Him," he murmured before the man's sword came slashing down.

* * *

 _In our universe..._

Ned appeared back in Arya's room, Ice still clutched in his hand.

"Do you believe in parallel universes?" Sansa questioned as soon as she saw him.

Ned looked off into the distance, his face blank. "Not anymore."

Arya tapped her chin. "What about alternate dimensions?"

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in an Alternate Dimension..._

Jon looked down at his green and silver tie, brushing it through his fingers. How did he end up in the Slytherin House?


	2. Ghost Stories

**AN** : Hey I got more people to read it than I thought I would. I hope you enjoy!

Also, this time, it's an anime, and I got the scenes from a funny clip video - if they don't make sense, that's because I just got them from that video. However, be sure to check it out! The original story made no sense so I guess the dubbers just gave up haha.

Oh, and I kind of just made the Lord of Light religion kind of make no sense? I don't know haha help me.

Remember, if you have anything you want to see with your favorite characters in it, please let me know! Suggest videos, books, shows, and different characters you want to see!

* * *

 _ **Fandom/etc** : Ghost Stories (ADV English Dub) - Part 1_

 _ **Characters** : Suki - Daenerys Targaryen_

 _Keiichirou - Bran Stark_

 _Hajime - Theon Greyjoy_

 _Leo - Samwell Tarly_

 _Momoka - Melisandre_

 _Amanojaku - Ghost_

* * *

Daenerys and Bran ran inside the old abandon school building. Bran begin to blubber and cry like a baby.

"Don't worry, Bran," Dany said as she tried to soothe him, "ghosts only get evil people like republicans and we aren't old enough to vote-"

The door behind them slammed shut. Both screamed in fright and froze on the spot.

* * *

"We can't leave!" Bran exclaimed. He held tighter onto Dany's hand. "Ghost is still in here!"

Theon turned to him, fixing him with a bored stare. "I don't care about your direwolf, he's probably dead."

Bran made a screeching noise as Dany yelled, "Shut up!" She softened her expression and continued. "Ghost is a very special pet. He just showed up on the day of our mother's funeral." Theon awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Dany glared at him. "Our dead mother? You feel bad now?"

Everything was quiet in the haunted hallway. Then, Melisandre smiled.

"I can only hope she knew about R'hllor," she said.

* * *

Daenerys pushed Ghost off of the picture on the floor, ignoring his little whine. She picked up the dusty frame, where a picture of a woman was held in it. She blew off the grime and stared at it with a bemused expression.

"Principals always look like lesbians," she mused. She tilted her head while examining it. Then, she furrowed her brow as she exclaimed, "Mom?! No, it can't be..."

* * *

Theon gripped the pole in his arms tighter. "I'm too young to die! The only person who I've had sex with is my babysitter!"

* * *

"Oh my, what a gifted seamstress you are!" Melisandre exclaimed, smiling at Samwell's handiwork. "I can only hope that you're not a homosexual!"

* * *

Samwell ran off of the stage. No one took notice - all were standing around Jon, who was currently being crushed by the basketball backboard.

"Are any of you bastards going to help me?!" came his muffled and pained yell.

* * *

Dany stood at the foot of the stairs, smiling brightly. "I want a huge allowance and breasts when I get older!"

"And when I get older, I wish to fondle said breasts," Theon added.

"I pray that all my friends learn about the wonderful Lord of Light!" Melisandre exclaimed.

* * *

"What the fizzity-uck was that?" Daenerys exclaimed.

* * *

"Coward," Ghost spat, glaring at Bran. "I guess you always do what your big sister tells you to do!"

Bran's face had a flicker of determination, and he bit his lip in thought. He hummed as he came up with his decision. "Okay..." He unlocked the front of Ghost's cage, gasping when the direwolf ran out.

"Later!" Ghost called over his shoulder.

Bran stared after him with a shocked expression. He looked behind him when Dany, Theon, and Melisandre came running up.

Daenerys stopped in front of him, looking around. "Where's the damn wolf?"

He sputtered, "But he-"

"What?!" she exclaimed, eyeing the open cage. She knelt to the ground fixed Bran with a glare. "Bran, what are you, stupid?!" He sputtered. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Which way did he go?" He sputtered, pointing in the direction the wolf ran off to. Dany mimicked him angrily. "Now we'll never know who the ghost is! I hope that you're adopted."

* * *

"The facts?" the ghost mimicking Samwell's voice said, curling the phone wire around an invisible finger. "We probably shouldn't discuss them over the phone. Hey, I've got an idea! How about you come to the scary isolated payphone on the other side of town? Alone, yeah?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there, give me a minute," Dany agreed.

* * *

"Time to motivate his ass!" Theon exclaimed. He ran after Bran on the track, stopping behind him and falling into his pace. He began to shout, "You want to be an airforce ranger! You want to live a life of danger! You don't want to be kidnapped by strangers!"

* * *

"You can't cancel the Sport's Festival!" Theon exclaimed, pounding his hands on the principal's desk. "One little stupid boy has his heart set on this thing! Not to mention all the hours and hours his," he gestured to himself, "very handsome personal trainer has spent helping the little dweeb! If you won't think of him, consider all the wench-spanking and Halo-playing I've sacrificed!"

* * *

"You have to cancel the festival," Dany deadpanned to the principal.

"What? You're the one who nagged me to go on with this thing!" Robert exclaimed. "Do you know what these people would do to me if I cancelled now? I'd have to hear about little Joffrey and little Myrcella and there isn't enough booze in my office!"

* * *

"Oh, it's the one who hasn't had any lines yet!" Melisandre said at seeing Samwell down the street. She bowed.

Samwell continued to run at her, screeching at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"The charming little things that come out of this mouth!" Dany exclaimed, pulling Theon's lips harder.

"Stop it, you're stretching my lips out!" he exclaimed, swatting at her hands.

She snickered. "Like this is the first time that's ever happened!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm referring to."

"I don't think I like your insinuation!"

* * *

"I think we're the only ones left," Samwell said in a bored tone.

"What'll we do?" Dany said in the same bored voice.

Theon turned to her, glaring. "Okay, I'm sorry, but when are you going to need another dramatic plot point until you decide to whip out that damn ghost book of yours?"

* * *

"My BS detector is going 'ding!'," Theon said.


End file.
